Survival of the Sickest
by kandisi
Summary: Challenge fic. Kazuya Mishima and Bryan Fury go back to Kazuya's hotel room hoping to 'get down to business', only Lee Chaolan and Lei Wulong won't leave them alone! Yaoi, Kazuya/Bryan, Kazuya/Lee, & Bryan/Lei.


**A/N: **This fic was requested by my best internet bud Katherine. *hugs* I hope you like this okay!

**Pairing:** Bryan/Kazuya  
**An object:** Mug (such as a coffee mug)  
**One line of dialogue:** "I didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

**Survival of the Sickest**

Kazuya Mishima sat patiently in the coffee shop, reading the newspaper he had earlier forgotten to read.

Sigh.

The whole world was going to Hell.

Literally.

Or rather, it was _becoming_ Hell.

Yes, that was right.

Kazuya would get his son... and kill him. Then, the Mishima Zaibatsu and the rest of the world would be his to command!

Yes, oh _yes!_

Kazuya took a final sip of caffeinated coffee from his mug, and then set it down, gesturing for the waitress to bring him another, fresh cup.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that someone else had just entered the coffee shop.

Kazuya looked up, and folded his newspaper, setting it down on the table next to his coffee mug.

"Took you long enough."

"Oh fuck you, Kazuya," Bryan Fury spat, sitting down across from Kazuya.

"Where were you?" Kazuya inquired.

"None of your fucking business, how about that?"

Kazuya looked annoyed. "You were with _him_, weren't you?"

Bryan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was, alright?"

"What have I told you about that?"

Bryan sighed, a-gain. "You told me not to see him anymore."

"That's right," Kazuya replied, "If getting into Wulong's pants is that important to you, you won't be getting into mine."

Bryan smirked. "Well what about good ol' Lee Chaolan, then?"

"That's different," Kazuya replied, "As I'm allowed to see other people."

Bryan appeared very angry. "You don't own me, Kazuya."

"Yes, I do."

Bryan stood up, and banged either of his fists against the table. "Fuck that shit! I outta leave for that!"

Kazuya smirked, _then_ sighed. "Well if you want to leave, why didn't you say so? We can go back to my penthouse."

"And do _what?_"

"I don't know, we watch T.V., eat dinner, water the plants, read a book, fuck our brains out. You know. The usual."

Bryan grinned. "Let's go."

Kazuya stood up, and walked out the exit. His limousine was waiting outside. The driver opened the backdoor for Kazuya, before Kazuya got in, followed by Bryan Fury.

"Would you like some champagne?" Kazuya asked as he uncorked the bottle.

Bryan shrugged. "Maybe just a little. I don't usually drink champagne, I drink liquor, like a real man."

Kazuya rolled his eyes. Yes, and Bryan could vomit like a real man too, couldn't he?

Kazuya poured Bryan and himself a glass of fresh champagne, and handed a glass to Bryan.

"Ugh," Bryan spat, looking out the window on his left, "It's another sunny day. I _hate_ sunshine."

"You'll live," Kazuya replied, taking a sip of his expensive champagne.

Eventually, the limousine made it to Kazuya's exquisite hotel, where Kazuya and Bryan got out of the vehicle, and both stopped to look up at the colossal building.

Bryan whistled. "Damn. This place is fuckin' huge. Even bigger than I remember."

"I only settle for the best, after all," Kazuya replied.

Bryan and Kazuya entered the hotel, walking through the lobby towards the elevators. Upon reaching them, Kazuya pressed the 'up' button. The elevator doors parted, and Kazuya and Bryan entered. Kazuya then pressed the button for the top floor, where the penthouse was located, and the elevator was off.

The two just... stood in silence during the ride, probably both thinking of all the dirty things they would do to one another once they got to Kazuya's hotel room, more than likely. When the elevator reached the top floor, the doors opened, and the two Iron Fist competitors stepped out and began walking down the elongated hallway.

Eventually, they reached the door to Kazuya's room. Kazuya got out his keycard, and opened the door.

"All right," Bryan said, instantly spotting the bottle of unopened scotch on Kazuya's breakfast bar, "Now this is more like it. Not some little pussy drink like 'champagne'."

Kazuya sighed. "Please do not get drunk again. You're too much trouble to handle when you are. Last time, you ran around the penthouse stark naked for ten minutes with the bottle still in your hand, and you managed to break two lamps, which I had to pay for to have replaced."

"Fuck you," Bryan responded, opening the bottle of scotch. Then, he abruptly began chugging.

Kazuya only sighed. A-gain.

"Come into the bedroom with me, I have... something to show you... You can bring the bottle with you."

"Whatever," Bryan answered, following Kazuya's lead into the master bedroom with the fresh bottle of aged scotch still in hand.

When Bryan entered the bedroom, his eyes immediately widened.

_What the fuck...?_

For there, in the corner, was a large, leather sling, complete with leather ankle and wrists restraints. On the neighbouring nightstand, there were colourful dildos that all varied in size and shape along with several tubes of lubricant.

"Uh... I didn't think you were in to that sort of thing..." Bryan muttered, taking an involuntary step backwards. If Kazuya thought Bryan's ass was going into that sling, well... then Kazuya had _another_ thing _coming_, which _wasn't_ going to be _him_.

There was also _no_ way that _any_ of those dildos were about to take a one way trip up Bryan's most intimate crevice.

No way in _Hell_.

Bryan took another drink.

"Well," Kazuya said, gesturing to the sling.

"No," Bryan remarked with a grunt, "N-O. NO."

"Very well then. Get on the bed."

"Fine," Bryan said, getting on the bed before setting the bottle of scotch down on the nearby nightstand, "But remember, it's _my_ turn to fuck _you_ this time."

Kazuya smirked. "I don't think so."

"Well I do, fucker."

"Fuck_er_. Now that is most _certainly_ correct on this day."

Bryan put up his fists, and fell into fighting stance.

"Show me what you got."

_One Hour Later..._

Kazuya and Bryan were both on the carpeted floor, heaving desperately for breath. They had been fighting for over an hour now over the role of 'dom', and it... really wasn't getting them anywhere, except their fiasco had both bought them a one way ticket to exhaustion.

The room was also in total shambles. There were lamps and magazines and newspapers all over the floor, the chairs and desks and computer had been knocked over, and... everything was completely in total disarray.

Kazuya stood up, walking over to Fury's heaving form. He hunched over him, and backhanded Fury across the face a few times, busting the younger man's lower lip in reaction. He was about to kick Bryan square in the dick, when Bryan yelled, "Okay! I give the fuck up, are you fucking happy?"

Bryan got up, and lay down on the bed. Kazuya instantly followed, crawling atop Bryan's strong and muscular form. Kazuya attacked Bryan's lips with his own. Cutting kiss, clashing teeth; this was the way their kisses always were. Never slow, loving, and gentle, but something more fierce and much more desperate.

Nothing but pure, unadulterated lust.

Just then, however, a knock on the front door was heard.

Kazuya groaned, and got up. Leaving Bryan hanging, Kazuya walked into the den, where he looked through the peephole and groaned again.

He opened the door.

"Hello, brother dear. Miss me?"

"No," Kazuya remarked, making an attempt to slam the door right in Lee Chaolan's perfectly proportioned porcelain face.

However, Lee caught the door first.

"_Who_ do you have back there, Kaz?" Lee asked with suspicion, appearing _very_ displeased.

"Nobody," was Kazuya's reply.

"Hey! Who the fuck is it?"

Lee blinked. "That better not be who I think it is..."

Just then, Bryan Fury came out of the bedroom, once again holding the aged bottle of scotch in his hand. Bryan took another drink from its hard contents, before he shot the Silver Devil a rather nasty look.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here, Kazuya?"

"_He_ was just leaving," Kazuya replied, sounding none too sure of himself.

Lee smirked arrogantly. "I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Oh I see," Bryan spoke, glaring at the silver-haired being, "Kazuya's little subservient bitch came by for another round, did he?"

"Fucker!" Lee shouted, making a direct charge for Bryan.

Only, Kazuya stopped him first.

"There's been enough fighting in here today."

Lee blinked. "Is that why both of your clothes are all torn up? What the fuck, Kaz? What kind of crazy, kinky S&M shit do you two _do_ behind the curtains?"

"That, I'm afraid, is none of your business, Chaolan," Kazuya grunted, "Now leave, so I can get back down to _my_ business."

Lee pouted slightly. "Fine, but... call me when you're done, kay?"

"Alright, Chaolan," Kazuya sighed, showing Lee to the door. Lee winked goodbye, further showing how much of a slave to Kazuya he was as he made an obscene 'blowjob' gesture with his hand and tongue.

And with that said, Lee headed out the door, and Kazuya slammed it behind him.

"Are we gonna fuck now, or what?" Bryan asked, throwing the almost-finished bottle of scotch down to the floor where it broke into pieces.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. Great. Fury was drunk, wasn't he?

Oh well.

A drunken fuck was better than none at all, Kazuya always said.

Kazuya abruptly slammed Bryan against the nearest wall, crushing Bryan's back up against it. As Kazuya picked Bryan up, Fury wrapped his long legs around Kazuya's waist. The two then attacked one another's lips again.

A knock on the door.

"Damnit..." Kazuya cursed, setting Bryan down. Kazuya walked over to the door, and opened it without a second thought.

"Chaolan, I told you to... oh, it's _you_."

"You're _damn_ right it is," none other than Lei Wulong said, sounding none too thrilled. "Bryan! What in the _hell_ are you doing here?!"

Bryan hiccupped, and smirked. "What are _you_ doing _here?_"

Lei rudely returned the smirk. "I followed the limo here. Bryan, what the fuck? It's time for you to make a choice – Kazuya, or me."

Bryan thought momentarily. "Is that a trick question?"

Kazuya then turned to Bryan, eager to see what the cyborg had to say.

"Fine. Fucking fine. I choose... Kazuya..."

"What?!" Lei yelled, stomping forth into the room, "I gave you the best drunken nights of my life!"

"Yeah, but, yeah... all you do is lay there," Bryan stated with an alongside shrug, "At least Kazuya's a little more interesting and versatile in bed."

"Ugh!" Lei groaned, "Just, ugh! I'm leaving. Have fun getting your ass fucked until it bleeds."

Lei turned, and opened the door, but not before yelling back...

"And don't forget to stop by my hotel room tonight!"

"Will do," Bryan replied.

And then, Lei was gone.

"Back to the bedroom?" Kazuya asked.

And Bryan nodded. "Back to the bedroom."

Finally.

_Finally_ Kazuya and Bryan could fuck in peace.

Or in pieces.

They really weren't sure.

*

-End

**A/N:** Ahh... I just love Kaz/Bry. If you want to see a long lemon fic I did on this pairing, along with some more Bry/Lei & Kaz/Lee, check out my website for the fic "Beg for Me". ;D


End file.
